Reunited
by Monoculus-equals-Kanundrum
Summary: One foggy evening, the Baudelaires and Quagmires heard a knock on thier mansion door. When the door opened,two figures stood. Who are these mysterious people? I've updated profile.
1. Who's At the Door?

A/N- I finally deleted that story! Gee, it really got old. Ok, maybe not. But, nobody liked and neither did I. And nobody in the series is that stupid, so why write them that way? Anyway, here's my new story. Hopefully it won't be as sad… Read and enjoy! (and review, duh!)

Reunited

Chapter 1

Who's At the Door?

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were living with the Quagmire triplets, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley(remember, this is my fic, so according to me they all live under the same roof somewhere). Violet was sketching on a blue print, Duncan was watching TV(I can't remember what Duncan likes to do), Sunny was biting on a plank of wood, Isadora was dotting down brainstorms for a poem, and Klaus was reading in the master library when they heard a knock on the door. Sunny was the nearest to the door, so she opened it.

Two figures were standing at the door, cold, and with a suitcase. Sunny got up and looked at the two figures, and gasped. She nearly fainted. Duncan was also near, so he looked at them in shock. Violet came running down a grand staircase of their mansion, and went to the door and said while looking up, "Who wa-". Her shock interrupted her own sentence. Then Klaus came in with hot coca in his hands and said, "What's all the fuss about?". Duncan pointed to the figures at the door still in shock. His finger was shaking. Klaus squinted his eyes under his black glasses and dropped his hot coca in amazement. Klaus just stared at the two. Isadora came running at the sound of the glass breaking and cried, "Is everything alright?". Everybody looked to the door. Isadora understood the sign. She, too, looked to the door. The two figures astonished her. Her legs were shaking. She put her hand over her mouth and began to sob.

-I think that was a good first chapter! I don't have anything else to say, so review! REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE MORE THINGS TO SAY!

Much love;;

Lili


	2. Surprise!

A/N- Does anybody(besides Zavi) not like me having something to say afterwards? Do I really make that many mistakes? I don't!!! I couldn't remember what Duncan liked to do! So?! God, now I'm sounding like Eleanora Hoe. –shiver- Anyway, I'm going to go now… Enjoy!

P.S- Yeah!!!! I'm updating!!!

Reunited

Chapter 2

Surprise!!!

The friends stood in shock as the two figures walked into the house(ok, that sounded a little rude, but I'm getting somewhere on this and they know these people). Klaus finally spoke after a long silence. "Mother?"

His **mother**(I'm not lying here, people!) turned. "Yes, Klaus?". Klaus fainted, but Isadora and Duncan were quick to stop the fall. Violet ran to her father and mother in tears. Sunny grabbed her father's leg. It was a happy moment(ok, now it's getting a little sappy…). Klaus didn't wake up until a few minutes later. Isadora, Quigley, and Duncan knew them well from V.F.D. (ok, that wasn't the best concluding sentence for a paragraph, but I don't care)

Quigley and Violet went to the kitchen to make everybody a nice cup of tea and a pastry. When everybody was settled in, they all cuddled(ok, I can stop with the sappy!!!) along the couch. Isadora brought up the first question. "So, Beatrice, I thought you died? You know, the fire, the whole plan…" Isadora stopped after "plan". She knew that the Baudelaires didn't know, and regretted saying it. Lemony, their father, almost spit out his tea. The Baudelaires looked at their parents and Isadora curiously. Beatrice was fine answering. She thought her children were bound to find out sometime, and she would rather they be told by her, not some stranger or worse, Count Olaf. Beatrice finished her sip of tea and replied, "Well, we knew that Olaf would try to kill us, and that the plan was that we would die sometime when Violet was in her teens, but it somehow never had success." "Oh," Violet and Klaus said surprisingly. Sunny just sat their quietly nibbling on her tea cup. Isadora said, "Oh, now that would make a lot of sense. Everything can try to kill you two, but nothing will succeed," patting her friends on their backs. The Baudelaires just sat there quietly.

-Well, that's it for me! Did anybody think it would be their parents? Next chapter will be there soon, so hang in! And please DO NOT FLAME!!!! I had my first flame recently and did not take it well. Did you like that chapter? I did. It was a little longer than the first one. Hopefully the next chapters will be just as long.

Read and review(nicely, please!)!

Much love;;

Lili


	3. What Are You Talking About?

A/N- So, how'd y'all like that chapter? It was a little off, but I'm getting somewhere with it, don't worry. And RockSunner, Isadora knew about it from V.F.D. Read and Review!

Reunited

Chapter 3

What Are You Talking About?

Violet sat on the couch with her friends and family uncomfortably. Klaus stayed quiet. It was an awkward silence. Violet was the first to speak.

"Mom, what's Isadora talking about?"

Violet said the question shaking. Klaus joined in.

"Yeah. What are you talking about(Ha)?".

Beatrice and Lemony answered.

"Well, children… what happened was we were supposed to die in the fire. We knew Olaf would put the mansion on fire, desperate to get the fortune, but somehow… we escaped. The plan was to let us die, but we lived through it. We went days searching for you guys, or the triplets, hoping that you would know them and they would know where you were. Then, we thought where you guys would be. Near the house. Near Briny Beach. Near 677 Dark Avenue. Near where your lives began and ended. It was a mystery, a missing clue. Kind of like all the missing pieces you had to find, and found."

Violet nodded in awe and amazement. It was to hard not to believe that their parents still lived. She never wanted to leave their safe arms(a little too sappy there, maybe).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Duncan awoke by water being poured on him. He jumped.

"Hey! What gives?"

He looked up angrily. He saw Isadora and Quigley standing there.

"Sorry, sleepy head," Isadora laughed.

"Yeah, you're a heavy sleeper. The piano key trick didn't even work," Quigley stated.

"Well, why didn't you just shake me?!"

Duncan was furious. Isadora couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, we tried that. Then we tried the piano key trick, then the-"

Isadora was interrupted by Duncan's yell.

"WHO CARES?!"

Quigley had had(I didn't type them on accidentally. Read it over again and it will make sense.)enough.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT-UP AND STOP FIGHTING OVER A STUPID WAKE UP CALL? God! You two will never get a long. But, that's not why we're here. Duncan, get out of bed. We have to talk."

Duncan hopped out of bed.

"Do I still have to be with Izzy?" he said under his breath.

Isadora heard him and hit is stomach.

"Duh! Why else did I come, smart one?" Isadora replied in an insulting way.

Duncan stuck his tongue out at Isadora.

"GUYS!" Quigley shouted.

"Sorry…"

"So, if you two are done roughhousing, it's time to talk."

"About what?" Duncan asked his brother.

"Stuff. Now come on!"

Quigley grabbed his wrist and schlepped his siblings to a large room and shut the door and locked it.

-Ok, not a great ending, but, I liked this chapter. It was fun, but long, to type. It took up two whole pages on Microsoft Word! And I know, usually the Quagmires get a long so well, but, I needed a little funny. And Isadora's nickname might be Izzy, but I thought it went well together. Anyway, that was a long chapter. I think the longest chapter I've ever done. Well, I'm not at home, and I have to go to a party in an hour or so. Review please(I am expecting a review from you, SomeBizarreShiela, since you said you would review if it was longer. Well, you got your wish. It is so much longer.)!

Much love;;

Lili


	4. In the Room

A/N- Well, here I am again. And SomeBizarreShiela and RockSunner thanks for reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Reunited

Chapter 4

In the Room

Quigley was ready for business.

"What this all about?" his siblings asked.

"You'll see."

"That's a marvelous answer, Quigley…" Duncan mumbled under his breath. Quigley heard him and hit his stomach.

"OW! What's with me and the stomach hitting?!"

His siblings laughed. Duncan yelled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is!" Isadora called back.

"SHUT-UP, IZZY!"

"Make me!"

"GUYS! SHUT-UP! WE'RE GETTING OFF THE SUBJECT AGAIN!" Quigley shouted to Isadora and Duncan.

"Sorry…"

"Anyway. We are here to talk about a new plan for V.F.D. What ideas do you two have?"

His brother and sister mumbled for a while and just stayed still. Quigley sighed. He went to a corner to have a moment(Ha).

"I have an idea!" Isadora shouted. Quigley returned from the corner smiling.

"You do?! What is it?!" Quigley took out his commonplace book and a pen.

"Well, maybe we could look back at the clues Duncan and I found when were on the truck with him and his crew and find out some clues to see if he has a new plan and come up with our own plan for V.F.D."

Quigley thought for a moment.

"I like it, sis. Give me y'alls commonplace books."

Duncan and Isadora passed their commonplace books to their brother. Quigley flipped through pages and stopped every now and then. After a long silence, Duncan spoke.

"Anything yet, bro?"

Quigley stopped and looked up. He sighed.

"No… Unfortunately. I'll keep looking. Give me some time to look deep and hard through it. I'll tell you when I'm done."

He unlocked the door and walked out without even looking up. His siblings followed him.

-Ok, that was a boring chapter. I think it was funny to write y'all in my story. Microsoft Word thought it was wrong. Ha! Review please! And I know, this story is getting really boring! Did you guys think that Isadora and Duncan are stupis in this story? I do, but onlt a tiny bit. I just read it over again, and I think that Izzy and Duncan need to gain a little smartness. But I need the reviews for ideas, support, and funny. You know the Energizer Bunny? Yeah, he _keeps going_, reviews make me like the Energizer Bunny. They _keep me going_. Heck, now all I need is a drum and a pink bunny costume and a pair of sunglasses. LOL! Anyway, review!

P.S- I've updated my profile!

Much love;;

Lili


	5. I Think I Have a Plan and Epilouge

A/N- Yeah!!! Here I am again- updating! I'm taking RockSunner's advice by making the plan have to do with the Baudelaires. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Reunited

Chapter 5

I Think I Have a Plan

Quigley knocked on his brother's door.

"Duncan! Open up!"

Duncan yawned and opened the door. He looked tired, and dirty. Quigley turned away.

"Duncan, it's 2:30 in the afternoon! What are you still doing up?"

He yawned again.

"Sleeping. That's what. I am so flippin' tired and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Duncan slammed the door in his brother's face.

"God…"

Quigley mumbled under his breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quigley walked over to Isadora's room. Even if Duncan didn't have faith in him, maybe Isadora will. Quigley knocked on her door.

"Izzy! Open up!"

Isadora went to open the door.

"What'cha need, bro?

"Come here. I think I have a plan. But, it doesn't involve as much as y'alls notes as I thought it would."

Quigley grabbed his sister's wrist and went back into the same room and locked it.

"So, what's the plan, Quig?"

"Well, I wanted it to involve the Baudelaires, parents and friends."

"Ok, we could do that."

"Good. But, we're going to need the notes in the commonplace books to find out ways to get around Olaf and Squalor. There should be hidden clues in there."

"I agree."

"Ok. I was thinking that we could be driving along one day-"

Quigley interrupted himself.

"What?"

His sister asked.

"I forgot one little detail."

"Tell me."

"We're going to have to die too."

Isadora's eyes widened.

"Say WHAT?!"

Quigley nodded.

"Ok. But please continue. I'm ok with the whole dying thing."

Quigley hugged his sister quickly.

"Thank you. Now, back to the plan." We would be driving around one day. We would keep driving and driving until-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOUGE

An alarm went off.

Beatrice and Lemony awoke. Beatrice groaned and plopped down into her pillow and started sobbing.

"What, honey?"

Lemony comforted his wife.

"I had the most marvelous dream…"

Lemony continued her sentence.

"But, it was just a dream."

"Yes! And that's the worst part!"

"I know, I know. We'll talk about it later. Now, come on, get out of bed."

It was just a dream.

-Finished! I know, you probably weren't expecting that. But, I had it planned all along! I know, Quigley's nickname might not be Quig, but like Isadora, it went well together. REALLY SORRY TO END THE STORY AND KEEP Y'ALL HANGING LIKE THAT! Tell me if you think it was a little rude… See y'all later with new stories!

Much love;;

Bicep Monoculus A.K.A- Lili (if you've read my profile, you would get the Bicep Monoculus thing)


End file.
